


Cowboy Like Me - Wolfstar

by emmathehoe



Series: Evermore - Wolfstar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathehoe/pseuds/emmathehoe
Summary: Eyes full of starsHustling for the good lifeNever thought I'd meet you hereIt could be loveWe could be the way forwardAnd I know I'll pay for it
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Evermore - Wolfstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111634
Kudos: 5





	Cowboy Like Me - Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> They are 17 here.

_And the tennis court was covered up_   
_With some tent-like thing_   
_And you asked me to dance_   
_But I said, "Dancin' is a dangerous game"_

Moony loves to pretend to be a mysterious stranger. He loves those movies with the attractive men lurking in the corners of parties, waiting for someone to come ask what their deal is. He fits the part too- 6'4, lanky, that oh so attractive smirk of his...

I didn't know that he would be there, honestly. It was quite a nice surprise. He was always saying how much he hated school dances, school events, any sort of party actually. We had been flirting a lot. All the time, actually. He initiated, obviously, but I quite liked the fun and scandal of all of it. I don't think Prongs has noticed yet. Prongs was not an idiot, but he was oblivious when it came to things like this. He was too involved with Evans now to worry about my love life anyway. I could barely think about that anymore, because Moony was now making eye contact with me. Fuck. He's got a drink in hand, red solo cup and all, and I was pretty sure he brought his own alcohol to slip into the punch. Wonderful man, that Moony. My bestest friend, other than Prongs. I approached him.

"Hello stranger," I saud. "Whatchu drinking?"

"Punch," he answered simply. "Like some?"

"No, let's dance," I said, grabbing him by the risk.

He didn't let me pull him, he only sat down his drink and winked smoothly. "Dancing is... I'd rather do something else."

I felt my face grow hot, but I knew I need to keep my cool. I looked up into his eyes and played with his fingers. "And where would we do that?"

"Just follow me," he said. And I did.

Even though I knew the school, I'd gone there for years, I couldn't figure out where he was taking me. Somehow everything in the world had turned black and all there was was Moony. Moony, Moony, Moony... his boney fingers were wrapped around my wrist and shit, his fingers were so long and beautiful. And he was so beautiful.

Oh yes, we ended up in the bathrooms by the football field. Of course. These are private, far away from the dance, no one could've ever found us there. And I found myself wondering how Moony had thought of this so quickly.

I heard Moony lock the door and I told myself, _fuck it,_ and kissed him. Hard.

_Oh, I thought_   
_This is gonna be one of those things_   
_Now I know_   
_I'm never gonna love again_

We didn't go back to the dance that night. It was a warm summer night and he wanted to treat me to a night in his air conditioned apartment, perhaps even under the covers, he said. I was blushing so hard, I was all giddy and nervous, even after literally getting slammed into by him in a bathroom at the school we both went to.

Before going back to his place, he took me to get some food in me. I was hungry, he was right. We got food and I ate in his car while he ran an errand. An errand, he said. I knew it wasn't a normal errand the moment he reached into the backseat and left the car and I noticed his hands shaking. That's when I figured out how he afforded to live alone as an upper secondary student. And how he afforded to pay for my dinner. He had never been able to do that before.

_You've got some tricks up your sleeve  
Takes one to know one  
You're a bandit like me_

Moony and I were more similar than I could've ever guessed. I didn't sell the same thing as him, if I'm being honest now. I would've never in a million years admitted it to him back then, but there's nothing for me to lose now. 

Moony came back, looking quite exhausted, and his backpack was empty. I decided it would be better not to say anything about it. 

_Hustling for the good life_   
_Never thought I'd meet you here_   
_It could be love_   
_We could be the way forward_

But he knew I knew.

"Don't tell anyone," he begged.

And I promised not to. He grabbed my hand as he drove me back to his place. We didn't speak or listen to music. There was a silent understanding now. He knew what I was thinking, I knew what he was thinking. And he was overthinking, I knew it. He could never keep up a facade for longer than an hour, and I knew he was coming back to himself when his hands began trembling. But now he was thinking about what I must've thought of him.

When he pushed me into his flat and pinned me up against the wall, in between kisses and needy gasps, I said to him, "It doesn't change the way I think of you."

And he just nodded and continued kissing and grabbing me.

Of course, what I did would change the way he felt about me. But I'd never ever tell him, and he didn't need to know. 

_And the skeletons in both our closets_   
_Plotted hard to fuck this up_   
_And the old men that I've swindled  
Really did believe I was the one_   
_And the ladies lunching have their stories about_   
_When you passed through town_   
_But that was all before I locked it down_

The sex was just as good the second time around. And we cuddled in his bed all night after. 

I think I'll always remember that night as the night I really learned who Remus Lupin was.

I don't think he'll ever truly realize my secrets, but that's alright.

_Now you hang from my lips_   
_Like the Gardens of Babylon_   
_With your boots beneath my bed_   
_Forever is the sweetest con_

When we woke up, the first thing he did was kiss me. So much softer than the night before. And he clung to me for hours on end.

And then I went home. I went back to my own shitty apartment and unlocked the door.

I don't know what happened that night or why it changed me the way it did, but I stopped doing all the illegal and shady stuff after that night. Remus didn't, I don't think. But he moved in sooner or later and we spent countless more nights clinging to each other.

_And I'm never gonna love again_   
_I'm never gonna love again_   
_I'm never gonna love again_


End file.
